


The Last Magic: Your Smile is My Hope

by el_saintx



Category: Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Wizard, THE iDOLM@STER, The iDOLM@STER Cinderella Girls
Genre: F/F, Gen, Idols, Kamen Rider Decade Numpang Lewat, Kamen Rider Wizard Other World, Magic-Users
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:12:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_saintx/pseuds/el_saintx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souma Haruto melanjutkan perjalanannya menurut tuntunan batu ajaib yang membawanya ke sebuah dunia baru, Dunia Cinderella Girls Project. Akankah dia menemukan Phantom ? Ataukah ada seorang Magician lainnya di dunia ini?</p><p>Peringatan: Cerita fanfic ini mengandung spoiler "The Idolm@ster Cinderella Girls Eps 21-24".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Debut

 Part 1: **Debut**

 

 

> **_\- Cincin Magis, Wizard Ring. Mereka bersinar di kedua tangan penyihir modern, seperti dia mengubah keputus-asaan menjadi harapan. -_ **
> 
>  
> 
> * * *
> 
>  

Di sore hari, di dekat sebuah taman tampak kedua member New Generation, Sub Unit Idol Group dari Cinderella Girl Unit di 346 Pro sedang berjalan pulang bersama-sama. Pada hari ini mereka memang sudah berjanji untuk pulang dari kantor bersama-sama. Momen yang langka, mengingat masing-masing member sudah aktif dalam kegiatan mereka sendiri. Shibuya Rin dengan Kronos Project, Mio Honda dengan aktingnya dan Uzuki Shimamura yang ......

 

“Hmm.... Cincin?” Gumam gadis berambut panjang itu keheranan saat mendapati sebuah cincin misterius muncul dari saku mantel bajunya.

“Shiburin...?” Tegur Mio Honda, sang leader New Generation.

“Ahh iya, aku kesana....” Jawabnya segera menyusul temannya yang sudah ada di seberang jalan.

 

* * *

 

Sementara itu, di perempatan jalan tidak jauh dari sana. Tiba-tiba di tengah jalan yang sepi itu muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir misterius, dan dari tengah lingkaran itu secara ajaib keluar seorang lelaki muda yang mengenakan jubah hitam, celana pensil merah, dan sepatu boots berjalan dengan santainya sambil membawa  sekantung donat “plain sugar” di tangannya.

 

“Wheeww.... Oh, jadi ini dunia baru yang disebut oleh Batu Magis itu.” Katanya sambil menghabiskan potongan donat terakhirnya.

“Jadi, dimanakah sang Gate itu berada?”

 

Lelaki itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa cincin yang kemudian berubah menjadi Plamonster kecil yang berbentuk: sebuah burung yang bisa terbang, Garuda Merah, sebuah kuda kecil, Unicorn Biru, dan Gurita, Kraken Kuning. Lalu memerintahkan dia untuk pergi. Setelah itu dia mengambil sebuah cincin Wizard Magic lainnya di tangan kanannya dan menyentuhkan itu ke sabuk **Wizard Driver** miliknya, secara ajaib muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir itu kembali di sisi sampingnya.

 

* _Connecto, Please.*_

 

Lelaki itu memasukkan tangannya ke dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan keluarlah sebuah sepeda motor trail **Machine Winger** yang sudah siap membawa dia untuk pergi mengembara mengelilingi kota. **Souma Haruto** , nama sang penyihir modern itu pergi dengan membawa misi khusus untuk menemukan **Phantom** dan **Gate** yang tersisa di dunia ini.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

**1 Bulan yang lalu, di kantor 346 Pro.**

 

 

“Jadi, apakah ada kendala untuk Kronos Project ini?” Tanya seorang wanita muda dengan nada angkuh kepada wakilnya. Wanita itu adalah Mishiro, Direktur Utama 346 Pro.

“T-Tidak ada, ibu pimpinan... Semuanya berjalan dengan normal.” Jawab pria paruh baya yang pernah menjadi presiden perusahaan itu sebelumnya.

“Bagus, ini semua adalah untuk kepentingan perusahaan. Menciptakan Idol Super adalah dengan mengumpulkan para idola yang lebih bersinar dari semua idola yang telah ada. Itulah yang aku yakini.”

“Humm...”

 

* * *

**Sementara Itu, Di Ruangan Divisi Unit Cinderella Girls Project!**

“.....Penilaian untuk masa depan kita?... Aku pikir nasib kita cuma ditentukan melalui penampilan “pesta dansa musim dingin” saja.” Protes Miku.

“Berdasarkan hasil yang kita dapatkan saat ini, ada kemungkinan pesta dansa musim dingin akan dibatalkan. Karena itulah....” Terang sang produser kepada para idolanya.

“Merepotkan, aku tidak menyangka akan ada penilaian seperti itu juga... Nenek sihir itu benar-benar kejam...” Ujar Anzu.

“Umm....” Sang Produser hanya bisa diam tak bersuara mendengar keluhan para idolanya.

 

“Kalau begitu, kita harus berjuang lebih keras!! Kita akan tunjukkan bahwa kita mampu melakukan itu!” Ucap Mio secara tiba-tiba memecah keheningan di ruangan.

“Ummhh... Ya, kita harus tunjukkan bahwa kita adalah Idola yang sebenarnya. Bukan begitu, Anzu?”

“Yaahh... Tapi tetap aja merepotkan...” Jawab gadis cilik itu disambut gelak tawa para gadis lainnya. Berkat Mio, Semua idola disana kembali bersemangat dan tidak patah arang kembali.

“Kita juga tidak boleh kalah. Lagi pula, masih banyak hal yang ingin kita lakukan di New Generation!” Kata Mio kepada member unitnya.

“Mio-chan, Kamu benar.... Aku juga akan berjuang!” Jawab Uzuki dengan senyuman cerah menatap Rin dan Mio.

 

* * *

 

 **Di Belakang Taman.**  

“ **NGGAK!!!....** Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau bergabung dengan proyek kalian!” Bentak Rin kepada pria paru baya yang sedari tadi terus mengikuti dirinya.

“T-Tapi, kesempatan seperti ini tidak akan datang kembali, lho... Apakah kamu mau menanggungnya?” Seru pria itu. “Oleh karena keegoisanmu kedua temanmu itu, Nao Kamiya dan Karen Hojo tidak bisa memulai debut panggungnya.”

“Ehh?”

“Yah, Ibu direktur sudah memutuskan membentuk Unit baru yang beranggotakan kalian bertiga, Unit itu akan diberi nama **Triad Primus**.” Kata pria itu sambil mengeluarkan berkas proposal grup. “Beliau yakin bahwa dengan menyatukan kalian bertiga akan ada peluang untuk menciptakan sinar kilauan yang lebih indah daripada unit kamu yang sekarang.”

“Tapi, aku juga sudah memilki unit sendiri!” Teriak Rin.

“Beliau tidak bilang supaya kamu keluar dari unitmu sekarang, hanya saja kamu harus bergabung dengan proyek Kronos ini.”

“Lagipula, apakah kamu tidak mau mengembangkan karirmu untuk membantu menyelamatkan unit Cinderella Project?”

“Ahh... Itu....” Kata Rin ragu-ragu.

“Untuk saat ini, Pikirkan dulu saja itu baik-baik.” Lanjut pria tua itu mempersilahkan Rin untuk pergi.

 

 

 

Rin lalu pergi meninggalkan bapak itu dengan perasaan gundah, di tengah perjalanan menuju kantor divisinya tiba-tiba dia bertemu dengan kedua teman sekolahnya tersebut.

“Ehh, kalian?”

“Rin!! Aku sudah yakin kamu akan datang...!!” Sapa Nao, salah satu member Triad Primus yang dibicarakan sebelumnya. Tadinya aku dan Karen bertaruh bahwa kamu pasti akan ikut latihan sore ini.”

“Latihan? Ehh...” Jawab Rin bingung.

“Ehh... Kamu tidak tahu, jangan-jangan kamu belum memutuskan untuk ikut Kronos Project ini?” Tanya Karen terkejut.

“Umm...”

“Betul dugaanku, kamu memang tidak berniat ikut unit kami..” Kata Karen murung. “Tapi, aku dan Nao tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini!! Aku akan berusaha mengajakmu untuk bergabung dengan kami. Karena ini adalah kesempatan emas kami untuk berpetualang dalam menjalani karir idola kami.”

“Ehh...”

“Rin, bagaimana kalau kamu ikut latihan kami?”

Rin menyetujui ajakan Nao. Mereka pada akhirnya datang ke ruang latihan bersama-sama untuk latihan lagu baru “ **Tracing Pulse** ”, Rin yang tergugah dengan semangat mereka pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk mau ikut Unit itu.

 

 

* * *

 

Dari balik pintu itu, Terlihat Ibu Direktur Utama sedang menyaksikan mereka latihan bersama dengan Pak Produser.

 ** _  
“One Down...!”_   **Gumam Wanita itu lirih dengan senyuman licik di wajahnya.


	2. Smile

Part 2: **Smile**

 

 

> “.... Ini adalah Keputusanku!” Ujar Mio di depan para idola unit Cinderella Girl Project lainnya.
> 
> “Aku, Mio Honda sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan kegiatan solo!”

 

****

 

Mio Honda, Leader New Generation secara tiba-tiba mengumumkan tentang keputusannya di akhir rapat bersama Pak Produser dan para gadis Cinderella Girls Project lainnya.

* * *

 

“Ehh, A-Apakah kamu juga termasuk dalam Kronos Project dari Dirut Mishiro?!” Tanya Miku.

“Tidak, ini adalah keinginanku sendiri. Jadi, Anyan... Tolong kerjasamanya yah?” Kata Mio dengan penuh semangat menyapa Anastasia, gadis piilihan untuk Kronos Project.

“U-Umm....”

“Tenang saja, Aku masih tetap akan berada di New Generation kok.” Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum.

“Ehh, ini nggak mungkin... Kalau kayak gini trus konser musim gugurnya gimana?”

“Semuanya, untuk persiapan konser musim gugur telah dimatangkan. Kalian hanya perlu bersiap diri untuk itu, jangan cemas.” Kata Pak Produser.

 

 

Begitulah awal dari kisah perjalanan Mio yang memilih untuk terjun ke dunia akting. Sebuah keputusan mendadak yang juga tidak diketahui oleh member New Generation sebelumnya.

 

“Seharusnya aku tidak usah mengatakannya...” Ucap Rin dengan nada murung.

“Rin-chan.” Seru Uzuki terkejut.

“Kalau saja aku tidak mengatakan rencana Dirut Mishiro, kalau aku tahu kedepannya New Generation bakalan menjadi kacau seperti ini, maka aku...”

“Ehh... Ayo kita bicarakan itu dengan Mio!” Kata Uzuki sambil memegang erat tangan Rin. “Tidak ada gunanya kalau kamu terus-terusan berkeluh seperti ini. Ayo kita sama-sama bicara sampai menemukan visi yang sama.”

“Tenang saja! Tidak akan apa-apa kok!!” Seru Uzuki dengan penuh optimis. “Kita bertiga sudah berjuang bersama-sama selama ini.”

“Uzuki... Terima kasih Uzuki.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

**Sore Hari**

“Mio, Kita berdua ingin bicara denganmu...” Seru Rin bersama Uzuki di taman belakang kantor 346 Pro.

“Ummhh... Aku juga ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan kalian, kalau begitu... Tolong yah!” Kata Mio sambil menyodorkan naskah aktingnya.

Sore itu, Mio meminta Rin dan Uzuki untuk membantunya latihan akting. Seiring dengan latihan bersama itu, mereka berdua dibuat terkejut dengan kemampuaan Mio yang benar-benar bagus dalam memainkan peran drama. Penuh penghayatan dalam setiap ucapan dialognya, mereka berdua sadar bahwa Mio bersungguh-sungguh dalam menekuni kegiatan akting.

 

“Yah, Maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu...” Ucap Mio dipertengahan dialog naskah.

“Ehh, yang mana itu?”

 

“Tidak apa-apa, bahkan untuk di hari esok dan seterusnya, ayo kita datang lagi ke taman itu!” Lanjut Mio yang kembali ke dialog drama

“Benar, Ayo kita kesini lagi di Musim panas, lalu musim semi, lalu saat musim gugur dan musim dingin.” Ucap Uzuki memainkan perannya. “Terus dan terus...”

“Kalau kita melangkah maju tanpa rasa takut maka taman itu akan terus menunggu kedatangan kita.” Kata Mio.

“Taman itu bersinar dengan kehidupan...” Kata Uzuki.

“Taman itu adalah sebuah tempat sihir...” Kata Rin.

“Taman itu adalah hati kita sendiri....” Ucap mereka bersama-sama.

 

*plok...plok...plok... plok...*

Terdengar tepuk tangan meriah dari para gadis unit Cinderella Girls lainnya yang sedang mengintip mereka.

“Kalian semua luar biasa.... Kalian begitu bersinar ketika memainkan akting barusan...”

“Nah, Mio... Apakah pada akhirnya kamu sudah mendapatkan jawabanmu?” Tanya Mika.

Sambil menganggukkan kepala, Mio menatap Rin dengan senyuman.

“Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apa yang kamu rasakan saat ini, Shiburin.... Aku ingin mencoba mengerti tentang keputusanmu. Sedikit demi sedikit, akhirnya aku mengerti..”

“Mio... Terima Kasih...”

 

* * *

 

 

Sore berubah menjadi Malam, Para Idol kini telah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Di atas tangga penyebrangan terlihat Rin dan Uzuki sedang berjalan bersama-sama.

“Mio-chan, luar biasa yah?” Kata Uzuki.

“Yah, sungguh menggetarkan perasaan.” Jawab Rin.

 

“Jadi... Uzuki...” Ujar Rin tiba-tiba. Mendadak hatinya gundah ingin menyatakan perasaannya.

“....Itu ide yang bagus kok!” Jawab Uzuki dengan cepat. “Mio-chan sudah bersinar dengan terangnya, oleh karena itu Rin-chan juga pasti bisa!”

“Terima Kasih, Uzuki!” Jawab Rin dengan senyuman cerah di wajahnya.

“Aku juga akan berjuang!!”

 

 

Sementara itu dari kejauhan di atas puncak gedung terlihat sesosok bayangan sedang mengawasi mereka berdua.

 _“Khu...Khu...Khu,.... Ini semakin terasa mudah saja...”_ Kata sosok misterius itu. _“_

_Waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi, dan pintu itu akan terbuka.... hahahahaha.....”_

 

* * *

 

Keesokan Sorenya, Di Ruang Divisi Unit Cinderella Girls Project. Terlihat Pak Produser sedang berbicara empat mata dengan Uzuki.

“....Pekerjaan yang ingin aku lakukan di masa depan?” Kata Uzuki terkejut

“Eeeto... Aku sudah pernah tampil di atas panggung, sudah pernah mengeluarkan CD debut, dan siaran radio.. Aku juga pernah tampil di TV.... Aku cuma ingin kita bertiga terus berjuang kedepannya.”

“Shimamura-san, apakah kamu juga tidak mau mencoba melakukan sesuatu yang baru?”

“Ehh... Aku?”

“Ini cuma sebuah penawaran saja... Tapi bagaimana kalau membuat unit baru bersama dengan Miho Kohinata?” Ujar sang produser.

“Meskipun waktu pembentukkan ini terlalu mendadak untuk dimatangkan hingga konser musim gugur tiba, tapi aku pikir kamu bisa mendapatkan banyak pengalaman dari itu. Kalau kamu mau menerima tantangan ini, maka New Generaton...”

“Aku akan mencobanya....!!” Jawab Uzuki dengan cepat. Respon yang juga membuat kaget pak produser.

“Rin-chan punya suara yang bagus.... Mio-chan bagus dalam akting... Kalau aku, apa yang bagus dari diriku?”

“Senyumanmu.” Jawab Pak Produser sambil tersenyum. Sesuatu peristiwa yang sangat langka dapat melihat dia bisa tersenyum.

“Ehh?”

“Yup”

“Anda benar!..” 

“Umm... Aku akan berjuang!”

 

Di ruangan itu, sementara Produser dan Uzuki sedang berbicara empat mata, tanpa disadari sebenarnya pada saat itu bukan hanya mereka berdua saja yang berada disana. Dari balik bayang-bayang di salah satu sudut ruangan yang gelap, tampak sepasang mata misterius yang sedari tadi sedang menguping percakapan mereka berdua.

 

 

> _“Khu... Khu.... Khu... Oh jadi itu yah harapan miliknya! Menarik sekali....”_
> 
> _“Kalau begitu aku akan mengambil itu lalu.... Terjunlah kedalam jurang keputus asaan yang terdalam.”_

  

* * *

  

**Konser Festival Musim Gugur**

Hari ini adalah acara yang sangat penting bagi 346 Pro. Selain oleh karena konser ini merupakan acara lauching Kronos  Project milik Dirut Mishiro, Konser ini juga merupakan acara pertunjukkan hidup mati bagi nasib Cinderella Girls Project di masa depan. Hampir semua idol Cinderella Girls ikut serta dalam acara ini, kecuali **Love Laika** yang saat ini setiap membernya sedang sibuk dalam pertunjukkan solo mereka sendiri, dan **New Generation** , oleh karena Rin Shibuya harus terlibat dalam pertunjukkan unit **Triad Primus** milik **Kronos Project**.

Uzuki dan Mio, anggota New Generation yang tidak bisa tampil terpaksa harus bekerja sebagai crew backstage yang bertugas mempersiapkan segala kebutuhan yang diperlukan oleh para gadis idol sebelum naik ke atas panggung. Meskipun demikian, Uzuki juga terlihat sangat bersemangat untuk mengerjakan bagiannya. Respon positif yang mendorong Rin untuk menampilkan pertunjukkan terbaiknya bersama Triad Primus. Singkatnya, acara ini dapat dikatakan sukses besar.

 

 

**Di Backstage.**

“Uzuki Shimumaru....” Sapa Dirut Mishiro.

“S-Selamat malam... Otsukare sama deshita...!” Ucap Uzuki sambil membungkukkan kepalanya.

“Aku sudah mendengar dari pak produser bahwa New Generation tidak tampil kali ini.”

“Yah... Itu karena Rin tampil bersama Triad Primus, oleh karena itu kami tidak mau membuatnya kecapekan di debut unitnya.”

“Humm... Cuma itu? Apa kamu pikir Rin tidak mampu melakukan pekerjaan ganda? Apakah kamu meragukan kemampuan idola dia?!”

“I-Itu....”

“Benar juga. Kamu selalu membandingkan kemampuan teman-temanmu dengan dirimu sendiri. Hanya saja... Dibandingkan dengan dirimu yang sekarang, tentu saja Rin yang saat ini telah bersinar terang melebihi member Cinderella Girls Project lainnya.”

“ITU TIDAK BENAR!!.... A-Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu.” Jawab Uzuki dengan suara gemetar.

“Aku.... Aku akan berjuang!”

“Hmm, Caranya?..... Apakah kamu sudah menemukan kelebihan dari dirimu?”

“SENYUMANKU!.... Pak Produser pernah mengatakan bahwa senyumanku adalah hal yang bagus dari diriku.”

“Khukhukhu... HAHAHAHAHA..... Dongeng _“Power Of Smile”_ itu lagi yah?!”

“Aku sudah mendengar tentang Mio Honda yang memutuskan untuk mengembangkan bakat aktingnya. Tentu saja itu adalah hal yang penting untuk menjadi seorang idola, selain menjadi entertainer, seorang idola harus bisa menaikkan derajatnya sebagai artis. Jika kamu tidak mampu melakukan itu maka kamu tidak cocok untuk bekerja di industi ini.”

“Lalu tentang Rin Shibuya, tentu saja aku sudah menantikan pekerjaan dia selanjutnya di masa depan bersama dengan Kronos Project milikku. Lalu kamu, apa yang kamu mau lakukan dengan senyumanmu itu?” Tanya Dirut Mishiro dengan nada sinis. Uzuki yang mendengar itu semua hanya bisa berdiri tertegun dan membuat hatinya mulai bimbang.

“Miho Kohinata... Pak Produser sudah menawarkanku pekerjaan untuk bekerja sama dengan Miho Kohinata minggu depan. Aku... Aku akan berjuang keras!!”

“Cihh, Kalau begitu aku akan datang dan mengamati pekerjaanmu. Hanya saja, asal kamu tahu Uzuki-san... Kalau untuk tersenyum saja, semua orang juga bisa melakukan itu.”

Perkataan terakhir dari Ibu Direktur Mishiro itu sukses membuat Uzuki galau, dirinya menjadi tidak yakin dengan masa depannya setelah ini. Hanya saja dia tidak ingin menyerah sekarang. Uzuki lalu kembali ke unit Cinderella Group dengan senyuman mengembang di wajahnya oleh karena dia tidak ingin merusak suasana ceria dari teman-temannya yang saat ini antusias akan keberhasilan penampilan mereka kali ini.

 

* * *

 

**Di Kantor Cinderella Girls Project.**

**“YATTAAA!!!”**

“.....Mulai hari ini dan selanjutnya kalian akan menjadi semakin sibuk, mohon kerjasamanya.”

Tutur Pak Produser yang menyatakan bahwa penampilan mereka saat ini sukses besar dan pesta dansa di musim dingin tetap akan dilanjutkan. Tentu saja itu disambut sukacita oleh para member lainnya. Namun pengumuman belum selesai....

“....Selain itu, untuk kalian berdua yang telah terlibat dalam Kronos Project. Anastasia akan melanjutkan penampilan solonya, dan Shibuya akan melanjutkan penampilannya bersama dengan Triad Primus, dan bersama kita juga, Itulah yang diputuskan dalam rapat bersama dengan Dirut Mishiro.”

 

“Maaf semuanya...” Kata Anastasia dan Rin yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan keputusan itu. tentu saja, para idola lainnya memberi dukungan kepada mereka dan mengatakan bahwa itu bukanlah perkara yang besar, kecuali...

  

 

 

 

“Uzuki?”

 _“Senyuman yah....?”_ Gumam Uzuki di dalam hatinya. Dia tampak bimbang semenjak mendengar bahwa Rin tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya bersama Triad Primus.

“Aku akan berjuang keras!!” Serunya kepada kedua temannya itu.

 

“U...Ummm....”

 

 “Ada apa, Shimamu?”


	3. Hope

**Part 3: Hope**

 

 

 

**Satu Minggu Kemudian.**

“....Hei, jadi apakah kamu sudah bertemu dengan Shimamu, Rin?” Tanya Mio yang menemui Rin di sela-sela waktu latihannya bersama Triad Primus.

“Unn (menggelengkan kepala).... Kali ini, dia bahkan tidak mau mengangkat teleponku.”

“Aku khawatir, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada dirinya?” Kata Rin sambil menghela nafas panjang.

“Dia, Semenjak kejadian itu, Dia sama sekali telah berubah...” Lanjutnya dengan raut wajah muram.

“Berubah?! Hummm....??!”

“Senyumannya telah menghilang.”

“Sebenarnya, Hari ini aku bisa meneleponnya kembali, dia bilang dia masih berada di tempat latihannya, tapi..” Kata Mio sambil mengeluarkan ponselnya namun tiba-tiba suaranya terhenti seperti tidak yakin ingin melanjutkan perkataannya.

“....Kenapa?” Tanya Rin heran.

“Saat aku bilang agar aku akan berkunjung ke sana bersama denganmu, dia seperti menolaknya.”

“Uzuki, tidak ingin kita kesana?!”

“B-B.. Bukan seperti itu... T-T.. Tapi sepertinya memang bermaksud seperti itu.”

“ _Waaahh, Kalian mau berkunjung? Waah, aku juga rindu kalian...”_ Bukannya dia seperti itu yah?” Ucap Mio mencoba meniru mimik wajah Uzuki.

“Apakah dia memiliki masalah yang dipendamnya sendiri?”

“Ehh...”

“Apakah Pak Produser tahu sesuatu tentang ini?”

 

* * *

 

 

 

Keesokan harinya Rin dan Mio berbicara dengan Pak Produser mengenai keadaan Uzuki. Pak Produser mengatakan bahwa semenjak dimulainya kegiatan mereka di luar New Generation, Uzuki tampak tidak antusias sama sekali. Kedua gadis itu menjadi putus-asa saling menyalahkan dirinya sendiri sebagai biang keladi murungnya Uzuki sekarang. Dan jawaban itu ternyata turut bepengaruh besar terhadap kegiatan karir mereka masing-masing. Hingga akhirnya Rin memutuskan untuk menjemput Uzuki sendiri...

 

“Aku mau bertemu Uzuki...” Kata Rin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal kepada Pak Produser. “Aku dan Mio akan mengatakan langsung kepadanya bahwa kami ingin tampil konser bersama lagi... Beritahu aku tempat kursusnya!”

“Aku akan Print-kan denah lokasinya.”

“Ehh, Kamu tidak mengatakan untuk _“Serahkan semuanya kepadaku”..?”_

“Kali ini berbeda.” Jawab singkat Pak Produser dengan suara murung. Rin sadar bahwa kasus Uzuki kali ini jauh lebih parah daripada kasus yang pernah di alami oleh Mio sebelumnya.

 

 

* * *

 

**Sore Hari, Di Sanggar Tari.**

 “Selamat pag-...”

“Rin-chan , Mio-chan....”

 

Di tempat latihan Uzuki, Mio dan Rin membujuk dia untuk mau ikut konser New Generation yang akan dilaksanakan sebentar lagi pada hari natal. Namun semakin keras mereka mengajak Uzuki, Uzuki semakin kehilangan hatinya untuk menjadi seorang idola. Mereka berdua bahkan putus asa saat melihat senyum Uzuki yang tidak tulus terpasang di wajahnya.

Sementara itu, Perasaan Getir, Pahit, dan Iri melingkupi hati Uzuki ketika melihat kedua temannya telah bersinar dengan terangnya seakan menghapus cahaya dirinya. Rin yang muak melihat penyangkalan Uzuki membentak dirinya untuk berhenti berpura-pura. Dan menggandeng tangannya keluar dari tempat sanggarnya menuju taman yang berada tidak jauh dari situ.

 

 

“.....Apakah kamu ingat saat kita pertama kali bertemu disini. Tentang perkataanmu dulu kepadaku di bangku ini?”

“....Mimpimu adalah menjadi seorang idola yang berkilau dengan terangnya!” Kata Rin yang sudah tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lagi. “Bukankah itu yang kamu katakan kepadaku?!..... Apakah kamu sudah lupa itu, Uzuki?!”

“Tapi, sampai saat ini pun aku masih belum tahu apa yang bersinar dari diriku?” Sanggah Uzuki.

“Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mampu bersinar lagi pada hari itu? Aku yang saat ini tentu tidak akan mampu bersinar bersama dengan kalian berdua, aku hanya perlu berlatih lebih keras lagi untuk mengejar kalian sekarang... Tentu saja aku mau terus menjadi idola, Namun Aku hanya perlu berjuang keras!!”

 “Cukup... Aku.. Aku tidak mau melihat senyuman palsumu itu!!”

“Ehh..”

“Uzuki, Jangan melarikan diri....!!!”

“Aku tidak melarikan diri!!”

“Kamu sadar kan bahwa kamu tidak seharusnya berada di tempat itu?!! Uzuki....

“Apanya yang terus maju?... Kamu mengatakan itu seperti tidak ada apa-apanya... Tapi, saat ini kamu terus maju di jalan yang salah!! Kamu saat ini sedang tersesat, Uzuki!!!”

“Ehh...”

“Shi-burin...” Mio memegang erat tangan Rin yang mulai gemetar.

“Karena itulah.... Walaupun saat ini kamu sedang tersesat, kamu tidak seharusnya menutup dirimu seperti ini. Kamu masih punya aku, Uzuki!! Kamu masih punya teman-teman yang mau menolongmu, Kamu tidak boleh kehilangan harapanmu!!!” Teriak Rin dengan keras sambil memegang kalung liontin di lehernya.

“Karena Uzuki tersenyum makanya kamu memiliki harapan... ketika kamu tersenyum palsu, maka harapanmu itu juga palsu. Daripada kamu menjadi pribadi yang palsu, lebih baik kamu menangis dengan tulus... itu lebih cocok untuk Uzuki..”

“Rin-chan... Maaf.” Seru Uzuki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

“Bahkan sampai hari ini, seandainya aku merasa bimbang, aku akan memegang kalung liontin pemberian mamaku ini... Karena inilah Sumber Harapanku. Makanya....”

 

 

 

*DUAARRR....*

 

Tiba-tiba muncul ledakkan besar di bawah tanah tepat di belakang bangku, tempat mereka berdiri saat ini.

 

“KYAAAAA......”

 

“Uhuk.. Uhukk.... ADA APA INI?!!!” Kata Mio panik melihat sekelilingnya penuh dengan asap dan api. Dilihatnya Uzuki berada disampingnya, Mio lalu bergegas menghampirinya untuk memastikan keadaan temannya itu.

“Shimamu, apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?!!”

“Uhuukk... Uhukk.... Rin, mana Rin?” Tanya Uzuki pelan.

“Shiburin?!, Kamu dimana Shiburin....??!!!”

** **

 

“KYAAAAA.....!!!!”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara keras yang berasal dari atas jembatan tempat bermain anak-anak. Dan dari atas jembatan itu Uzuki dan Mio dibuat terkejut ketika mereka melihat sesosok monster sedang menyekap Rin.

 “RIN-CHAN!!!... SHIBURIN!!!”

**_“KHUKHUKHU.... AKHIRNYA KAMU MENGUCAPKAN SESUATU YANG BERHARGA UNTUK AKU DENGARKAN...”_** Kata Monster tersebut sambil memegang dagu Rin.

“LEPASKAN AKU!!!”

 

Monster itu lalu menghempaskan tubuh Rin jatuh ke tanah, setelah sebelumnya ia merebut kalung yang berada di leher Rin.

**_“Ehh, jadi ini yah sumber harapanmu... Kalung yang sungguh indah.”  
“Lihatlah ini baik-baik, Rin Shibuya... Lihatlah bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan kalung ini... Lihatlah, bagaimana aku akan menghancurkan harapanmu!... HAHAHAHA.....”_ **

 

“JANGAAANNN!!!” Teriak Rin yang mulai berurai air mata memohon di bawah monster itu.

“RIN-CHAN!!!”

“Jangan Shimamu... itu berbahaya!!”

 

Monster itu bersiap menghancurkan kalung liontin yang sudah ada di genggaman tangannya. Namun tiba-tiba terdengar letusan senapan api yang mengenai Monster itu yang mengerang kesakitan akibat terkena tembakkan yang entah darimana asalnya.

 

*dorr...dorr...dorr...dorr....dorr....!!*

*vrrrooomm.... vrrrooommm.... vroomm....*

 

 

Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda bermotor yang  saat ini berdiri di hadapan Rin. Sang Penyihir itu terus menembaki monster tersebut tanpa henti hingga akhirnya Monster itu ambruk dari tempatnya berdiri.

“Wheww, hampir saja... Apakah kamu tidak apa-apa?” Tanya lelaki itu kepada Rin.

“Tolong selamatkan kalung itu, aku mohon!!”

“Tenang saja, aku pasti akan melindungi itu. karena aku adalah Sang Harapan Terakhir!”

 

Souma Haruto, sang penyihir modern itu sambil mengenakan cincin di tangan kirinya, memanggil sabuk ajaibnya untuk berubah wujud.

_*Driver ON! Please*_

“HENSHIN!”

_*Sha ba do bi Touch Henshin.... Sha ba do bi Touch Henshin....*_

_*Flame! Please.... HiHiHi.... HiHiHi....!!”_

_“Saa... SHOW TIME!”_

Penyihir modern itu kini telah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Wizard, Flame Style. Warna merah api yang terlihat di jubahnya menunjukkan bahwa dia serius ingin melawan api dengan api.

 

 

“Dasar Penyihir Sialan..... RASAKAN INI!!!”

Monster itu mengulurkan tangannya, dan muncullah serangan bola-bola api yang menuju ke arah dia dan Rin.

_*Defend! Please*_

Ksatria itu mengeluarkan lingkaran sihir dari tangannya yang berfungsi sebagai portal pelindung yang menahan serangan bola api itu. Tanpa membuang waktu, ksatria penyihir itu bergegas membawa Rin dan kedua temannya menjauh dari monster tersebut.

“JANGAN KABUR!!”

_*Bind! Please*_

Tiba-tiba muncul 6 portal lingkaran di udara yang mengeluarkan rantai dari dalamnya dan mengikat tangan dan kaki monster itu sehingga dia tidak bisa bergerak. Ksatria Wizard itu lalu mengubah senjatanya dari pistol menjadi pedang dan bergerak maju menyerang balik.

_*COME ON AND SLASH, SHAKE HAND! FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII... HII.... HII....*_

Wizard menyerang tangan kiri monster itu hingga liontin yang dia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya.

“Whiiw....”

“KURANG AJAR.... KEMBALIKAN ITU!!”

“Tentu saja, aku akan kembalikan kalung ini, tetapi kepada pemilik yang sebenarnya.”

Wizard lalu mengenakan cincin lainnya di tangan kanannya dan berubah menjadi kesatria hijau angin.

_*Hurricane! Please... Fuu... Fuu... FuFuFuFu....*_

Monster itu meloncat ke arah Wizard namun dengan kekuatan angin, Wizard berhasil menghindari serangan mendadak dia. Baku hantam tidak pelak mereka bisa hindari untuk mencegah monster itu berbuat onar lebih jauh lagi. Dengan serangan tinju, Wizard memukul Monster itu hingga oleng ke tanah, lalu dia melayang terbang di udara untuk melakukan Final Attack.

“Saa... Finale!”

_*VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!.... SAIKO..!!!*_

 

 

“Tidak secepat itu....”

Namun belum sempat tendangan pamungkasnya mengenai tubuh monster itu, tiba-tiba muncul musuh lainnya yang segera menyela serangan Wizard menggunakan kekuatan angin badai pasir listrik sehingga membuat Wizard tergulung mundur ke belakang.

DUAARRRR..... DUARRR..... DUAAARRRR....

 

“Ugh, Kamu... Siapa?!!”

“Cuma Kaijin Shocker yang numpang lewat... Yoroshiku!”

“GuldThunder, belum saatnya kamu mati. Ayo pergi  dari sini...”

“Haikk...”

Shocker itu lalu mengeluarkan portal sihir berbentuk segitiga dan menyuruh Phoenix loncat ke dalamnya.

“Sampai jumpa lagi... Kamen Rider Wizard.”

 

“Ahh... Mereka kabur...”

Kamen Rider Wizard lalu membatalkan henshinnya dan kembali ke wujud manusia biasa.

“Hei, nak... apakah kamu baik-baik saja?” Tanya dia kepada Rin.

“Unn... Baik-baik saja...”

“Nih, aku kembalikan kepadamu.” Kata Haruto sambil menyerahkan kalung liontin di tangannya. Rin yang menerima itu menangis terharu hingga karena tidak mampu menahan air matanya.

“T-Terima kasih.”

 

“Anu... Kamu... Siapa?” Tanya Mio yang memandang heran sejak awal.

“Souma Haruto, Seorang penyihir.”

“Penyihir?! EHH?!!!”

“Orang yang melindungi harapan orang lain dari serangan para monster.”

“Lalu, I-I.. Itu... Itu tadi apa?” Tanya Uzuki panik.

“Phantom.”

“Phantom?!”

“Kelihatannya monster itu menyerang kamu, karena kamu adalah Gate. “ Ujar Haruto memandang Rin.

“Tunggu sebentar, apa-apaan ini! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti tentang perkataanmu!” Bentak Rin bingung. “Phantom? Gate?! Sebelumnya jelaskan itu kepadaku!!”

“Huft... Gadis yang tidak sabaran... Baiklah, singkatnya Phantom adalah monster yang lahir dari keputus-asaan manusia. Dan Orang yang memiliki phantom di dalam tubuhnya disebut Gate.”

“Jadi, M-Maksudmu di dalam diriku terdapat monster mengerikan seperti itu?... Tidak mungkin!!”

“ Tenang saja, selama aku masih ada disini, monster itu tidak akan bisa menyakitimu...”

“Nah, kalian pulang dulu saja sekarang.”

 

* * *

 

 

Setelah memastikan bahwa monster itu tidak kembali lagi, Haruto menyarankan mereka untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing secepatnya. Sementara itu...

 

“Jadi, namamu adalah Souma Haruto..?” Tanya Rin dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumahnya.

“Haik...”

“Kamu adalah penyihir?”

“Haik..”

“Dan kamu bertarung melawan monster seperti itu?”

Haik..”

“Jadi, ngapain kamu ikut ke rumahku?!”

“Itu... Karena aku bertugas untuk menjagamu dari serangan monster itu. Kita tidak akan tahu kapan monster itu datang menyerangmu kembali.” Jawab Haruto tenang.

“Ehh... Jadi rumahmu adalah toko bunga?”

“Yah, begitulah...”

“Jadi, kamu adalah gadis penjual bunga yah? Apakah kamu bisa menolongku memilihkan bunga apa yang cocok untuk diberikan kepada seseorang yang tidak tergantikan?”

“Ehh.. Apakah kamu tidak mengenalku sebelumnya?”

“ehh... Maaf, aku bukan berasal dari dunia ini. Jadi, aku masih tidak tahu menahu mengenai apa yang terjadi di dunia ini.”

“Memangnya, Shibuya-san, kamu siapa?”

“Huft.. bukan hal yang penting... “ Gumam Rin pelan. “Kalau begitu aku menyarankan untukmu mengambil bunga ini......”

 

* * *

 

**Keesokan Paginya.**

“Selamat Pagi.”

“Produser-san?” Ucap Rin heran melihat kedatangan Produsernya di rumah dia sepagi ini.

“Apakah kamu baik-baik saja? Aku dengar semalam kamu diserang oleh seseorang.”

“Umm... Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Tumben, kamu datang kesini pagi-pagi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan.”

“Itu...”

“Sebenarnya, aku ingin memberitahukanmu sesuatu terlebih dahulu sebelum aku mengumumkan secara resmi kepada para gadis lainnya.” Kata Pak Produser dengan muka muram.

“Ada apa?”

“Uzuki Shimamura, mulai hari ini resmi diberhentikan dari 346 Pro oleh karena sering absen selama 1 minggu lebih. Ini adalah keputusan Dirut Mishiro sendiri. Aku...”

“Ehh... JANGAN BERCANDA!!!” Bentak Rin sambil menggebrak meja.

“Kamu... Kamu itu kan  produsernya! Bagaimana mungkin kamu menelantarkan nasib idolmu begitu saja!!!”

”Memang benar kalau Uzuki saat ini sedang berjalan di arah yang salah, dia memang sudah kehilangan senyumannya... Tapi, aku tidak mau meninggalkan temanku terpuruk begitu saja!! Apalagi aku sudah bertemu dengan dia kemarin.”

“Shibuya-san...”

“Jadi, dimana Uzuki sekarang?! Apakah kamu sudah memberitahunya?”

“Belum...”

“Bagus, jangan beritahu dia... Aku akan bicara secara langsung dengan Ibu Dirut Mishiro. Aku akan memintanya untuk membatalkan keputusannya itu.”

“Umm... Aku mengerti.” Jawab Pak Produser yang kemudian menjadi diam seribu bahasa karena menyesali perbuatannya.

 

 

“Shibuya-san, ngomong-ngomong dia siapa?” Tanya Pak Produser sambil menujuk seorang pria yang sedari tadi mengamati mereka berdua dengan santainya menikmati donat _plain sugar_ dan secangkir teh yang entah muncul dari mana.

“Ahh... Namaku Souma Haruto. Singkatnya, aku adalah pengawal nona Shibuya-san untuk sementara waktu. Salam kenal.”

“Pengawal?.... Kalau begitu mohon kerjasamanya..”

 

* * *

 

 

**Di Depan Gedung 346 Pro.**

“Ehh, jadi kamu adalah seorang idol?” Tanya Haruto takjub.

“Wah, kantor yang megah sekali!!”

“Yah, meskipun kantor ini megah bagaikan Istana, tetapi nasib kami bagaikan seorang Cinderella. Putri yang telah kehilangan tahtanya.” Jawab Rin datar.

“Humm??”

“Sudahlah.. Ayo ikut aku ke ruang kantorku.”

 

Rin dan Haruto lalu masuk ke dalam gedung itu menuju kantor Unit Divisi Cinderella Girls Project. Bagi Haruto, ini adalah pertama kalinya dia melihat suasana kerja idol. Sementara itu suasana kantor juga menjadi meriah karena melihat Rin Shibuya memasuki kantor bersama dengan lelaki tampan, seandainya ada media yang kebetulan lewat tentu saja ini bisa jadi berita besar. Beruntunglah tidak ada liputan berita hari ini, bahkan nenek sihir Mishiro itu juga tidak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

Hari ini masih berlangsung dengan normal, tidak ada tanda-tanda bahwa monster itu akan kembali menyerang Rin. Rin yang menyadari itu menjadi tenang, setidaknya tidak ada kesempatan dirinya menjadi putus asa. Namun tanpa dia sadari di lantai bawah, ternyata ada sesuatu yang lebih kelam sedang terjadi. Sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyerang mentalnya lebih parah.

 

“Eh, Uzuki?”

Pinta Rin terkejut melihat Uzuki ada di depan papan tulis menatap para gadis lainnya yang telah berkumpul di ruang pertemuan. Namun para gadis ini tampak murung saat menatap Uzuki yang masih terus tersenyum memandang mereka. Dapat dirasakan suasana dukacita sedang meliputi para gadis Cinderella Girls.

“M-M.. Minami-san, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini?!”

“Tadi pagi Dirut Mishiro datang ke kantor untuk menemui Uzuki... Dan dia mengumumkan bahwa..”

“Eh, jangan-jangan...”

“....Uzuki dipecat dari 346 Pro.” Sambung Minami disusul dengan linang air mata yang tidak mampu ditahannya lagi

 

“TIDAKKK!!!!”


	4. Desperation

Part 4: **Desperation.**

 

“TIDAAAKKK!!!!”

 

“R..Rin-chan?” Seru Uzuki panik saat melihat Rin menangis melihat dirinya.

“Eeehh... Ehhh... Tenang Rin! Rin-chan, jangan menangis....!!”

“I-I... Ini bukan berarti aku sudah menyerah menjadi idol.. Aku, Uzuki Shimamura diberhentikan dari 346 Pro bukan karena aku sudah gagal menjadi idol, tetapi karena ada sesuatu yang kurang dari diriku saat ini...”

“ Produser bilang bahwa aku sedikit kurang bersemangat... Jadi pada saat aku berada di sanggar aku merenung dan sadar bahwa aku hanya kurang latihan lagi... Karena itu aku hanya butuh untuk kembali lagi ke titik Nol dan memulainya dari awal, eetoo... Lalu mengikuti audisi lagi, lalu akan kembali ke Cinderella Girls Project bersama kalian semua....”

“Ehh?.....”

“Aku akan mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan terus berjuang mengejar kalian. Mungkin untuk sekarang aku akan tertinggal, tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi idol yang bersinar. Aku akan berjuang!”

“Lagipula, dengan keadaanku yang saat ini... aku tidak yakin bisa tampil di pesta dansa musim dingin.”

“DIAM!!! Aku tidak mau mendengar perkataan bohongmu itu! Berhenti mengenakan senyuman palsu itu!”

“Ehehehe.... Rin-chan?!” Ucap Uzuki tertegun.

 

 

“Kamu, sejak dari minggu lalu sikapmu sudah berubah. Kamu sudah tidak tertarik lagi dengan aktivitas idol. Apanya yang kembali ke titik Nol? Kamu cuma mau lari dari kenyataan yang sebenarnya, Uzuki! Kalau itu jalan yang kamu pilih lebih baik kamu tidak usah menjadi idol sama sekali saja!”

“.....Aku kecewa kepadamu!!” Bentak Rin kepadanya.

Rin yang masih penuh amarah karena tidak bisa menerima alasan Uzuki segera berlari pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu meninggalkan Uzuki dan teman-temannya yang lain. Haruto yang melihat itu semua juga tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun selain pergi mengejar Rin. Sementara itu para gadis lainnya mendekati Uzuki yang juga sedang bersedih.

 

“R..Rin-chan...”

“Uzuki... Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?”

“Ummhh...”  Gumam Uzuki sambil menundukkan kepala.

 

* * *

 

 

**Di Bangku Sudut Kantor.**

“Ahh, disana toh kamu... Shibuya-san, kamu tidak apa-apa?” Tanya Haruto khawatir.

“Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Hmm... Sepertinya Uzuki adalah teman baikmu yah?”

“Begitukah?..  Sepertinya tidak. Aku baru mengenal dia sekitar 6 bulan yang lalu. Meskipun kita ada di satu grup yang sama, meskipun aku sering menghabiskan waktu bersama, meskipun dia selalu ada ketika aku merasa kesulitan dan saat aku tidak lagi berminat menjadi idol ataupun saat kita tampil debut bersama. Atau saat ketika grup kami mengalami kesusahan, dia selalu memberi semangat dan tidak pernah kabur. Tapi dia yang sekarang, Apakah pantas aku menyebutnya teman?....”

“Apakah pantas aku disebut sebagai temannya?.... Aku tidak mengerti.... Aku sama sekali masih belum mengerti apa-apa tentang dirinya.” Ucap Rin sambil menangis.

“Humm... Enak yah?” Kata Haruto sambil merenung.

“Heh? Maksudmu?!...”

 “Memiliki orang yang bisa diandalkan disetiap waktu, orang yang sanggup menjadi rival bahkan disaat susah... Bukankah itu yang disebut teman?”

“Orang yang ada di saat kamu membutuhkannya, orang yang ada disaat kamu merasa senang ataupun sedih. Orang yang selalu percaya bahwa selalu ada harapan untukmu bahkan disaat kamu telah kehilangan segalanya. Yah kan?”

“Itu....”

 

* * *

 

 

“KYAAAAA!!!!”

 

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Uzuki yang berasal dari ruangan kantor Cinderella Girls Project. Rin dan Haruto yang mendengar itu dengan panik segera menuju ke tempat itu.

 

“U-U... UZUKI!!!” Teriak Rin terperanjat.

“Hah.. Phantom!!”

Haruto dan Rin melihat monster GuldThunder yang kemarin pernah menyerang mereka kini kembali hadir di tengah-tengah ruangan itu sambil melayang di udara membawa Uzuki.

 

“Seseorang tolong aku?!” Pinta Uzuki panik

“Haruto-kun!” Pinta Rin memandangi Haruto meminta tolong.

 

 

“Aku mengerti... HENSHIN!”

_*Water! Dragon...Jabajaba Bashaan...Zabunzaban....*_

Haruto lalu berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Wizard Biru dan bersiap menyerang monster itu. Dia lalu menyuruh para gadis lainnya untuk pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

“ini tidak akan lama... Semuanya keluar dari sini!.... Hyaaaattt!!!”

_*Connecto! Please*_

Wizard lalu berlari menuju monster itu sambil mengambil pedangnya dan melompat ke arah monster itu. Namun monster itu berhasil terbang lebih tinggi lagi dan memecahkan jendela atas.

_*Liquid! Please*_

Ksatria biru itu berubah menjadi cairan yang mengecoh pergerakan musuh dan mengacaukan arah serangannya. Lalu tiba-tiba cairan itu menempel di tubuhnya dan berubah kembali menjadi Ksatria Wizard yang membuat monster itu harus melepaskan tubuh Uzuki.

_*Extend! Please*_

Ksatria Wizard itu menggunakan sihirnya untuk memanjangkan tangannya dan menangkap tubuh Uzuki agar aman mendarat di tanah.

“Dasar Penganggu, Rasakan Ini!!!”

Monster Phoenix itu lalu mengeluarkan serangan bola api dari sayapnya kepada Wizard dan Uzuki. Namun Wizard berhasil menahan serangannya dan balik memberikan tembakkan kepadanya.

_*Defend! Please*_

**_*Dor... Dor... Dor...!*_ **

 

* * *

 

 

 Monster itu berhasil lari dan terbang menjauhi mereka menuju taman kota. Namun peluru sihir masih terlalu ampuh untuk mengejar kepergian Monster burung itu, Wizard yang melihat bahwa monster itu mulai lengah lalu mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk menjeratnya.

_*Bind! Please*_

DUAARRR....!!!

Monster itu berhasil terkena ledakkan. Namun kekuatan magis dari phoenix mampu membuatnya kembali hidup. Hidup sebagai Api dan Mati menjadi Abu dan Lahir Kembali menjadi Api. Monster GuldThunder  itu hidup kembali dengan kekuatan yang jauh lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Dia lalu mengeluarkan serangan apinya secara membabi buta kepada sekelilingnya hingga dalam sekejab tempat itu berubah menjadi lautan api.

 

**_*Very Nice! Blizzard.... SAIKO!!!*_ **

****

Ksatria Wizard mengeluarkan sihirnya kembali untuk memadamkan api. Kali ini giliran debu dan  asap yang mengelilinginya. Namun dari dalam asap itu tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seseorang yang sangat kelam.

 

“Guhuhuhu... jadi ini yah kekuatan sihir dari Magician modern itu?!... Mengesankan!”

“Kamu....?!!”

“Yah, salam jumpa kembali Kamen Rider Wizard!”

“Kali ini akulah yang akan menjadi lawanmu...”

 

Sementara Wizard meladeni serangan dari sosok misterius yang menyerangnya dengan sebilah pedang. Tiba-tiba muncul Rin di tengah-tengah pertempuran yang sedang mencari Uzuki.

 

“U-Uzuki!!” Teriak Rin.

“Gawat!.... Jangan mendekat!! Tetap disana!!”

 

“Ahh... Kebetulan sekali!”

“GuldThunder, cepat tangkap Gate itu!!” Perintah sosok misterius kepada monster phoenix untuk menangkap Rin.

 “RIN-CHAN... LARI!!!” Teriak Uzuki sambil memegang badan monster itu. monster burung itu menganggap bahwa perlakuan Uzuki merupakan sebuah ancaman memutuskan untuk menghabisi dia di tempat. Monster itu lalu mencekik Uzuki dengan satu tangan dan mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi di udara hingga dia kehabisan nafas, setelah itu dia menghempaskan badannya ke tanah dengan keras.

“A.. Apa?”

“Kyaaaaaaa......... Arrrccggghhh......... hhhhhhh.........”

“U-UZUKI!!!!”

 

**_*dug-dug... dug-dug... dug-dug...*_ **

 

Tiba-tiba Rin merasakan jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang membuat seluruh aliran nafasnya menjadi sesak. Tubuhnya menjadi kaku tidak bergerak, dan dia bisa melihat sebuah kepingan kenangan berharga miliknya yang mulai retak.

“Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ini... Tapi kalau begini, tugasku sudah selesai... guhuhuhu...” Kata Monster Phoenix itu meninggalkan Rin yang tubuhnya mulai retak dan beralih fokus bertarung melawan Wizard.

“Shibuya-san... Bertahanlah!!” Teriak Haruto

_*krreeekk... kreeekk... krreeekkk....*_

“Gawat, Kalau begini terus maka phantom akan lahir.... Aku harus cepat mengalahkannya...”

_*Flame! Dragon... Bou Bou... BouBouBou...!*_

“Ayo! Majulah... KAMEN RIDER WIZARD!!” Tantang monster itu sambil berlari kencang ke arahnya.

“Nah, bukan masalah.. Aku akan menghabisimu dengan cepat....! hyaaattt....”

_*Very Nice! Special....SAIKO!!!*_

Kamen Rider Wizard melawan monster itu dengan tembakkan api di dadanya, namun bukannya menghindar malahan monster itu menerjang serangan api itu tanpa bergeming. Monster misterius itu lalu memberikan tendangan yang membelah api Wizard dan mengenai dadanya.

“Apa?!... Monster itu juga bisa berubah wujud? Bagaimana bisa?!!”

“Hummhh... Apakah kamu sudah tidak bisa berdiri lagi, Wizard?! Bukankah tadi kamu berkata untuk cepat mengalahkanku dan segera menyelamatkan dia?” Ejek monster itu.

 

* * *

 

“Kalau begitu, biar akulah yang akan menjadi lawanmu...”

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara misterius yang menggelora di seluruh taman menyela kesenangan monster itu.

 

*** _FINAL ATTACK RIDER!... R-R-RYUKI!!!*_**

 

 “Ohh.. Ular Naga?!” Kata Haruto heran melihat seekor naga terbang di angkasa.

Namun tidak lama berselang ular naga itu turun ke arah mereka dan menyerang monster itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Tidak hanya itu di pucuk mulut Naga itu juga terlihat seorang Rider sedang melakukan Rider Kick!

 

 

_“Hyaaaatttt..... DUAAAARRR!!!!”_

 

“Siapa kamu?” Tanya monster yang kini sudah mulai kewalahan untuk berdiri.

“Cuma Kamen Rider yang numpang lewat... Ingat itu!”

“Kamen Rider.... DECADE!!!.... ONOREEE!!!”

“....Kamu selalu saja ikut campur dalam urusan orang lain..”

“Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak melewatkan melihat kelahiran anakku. Tinggal sebentar lagi, maka gate itu akan berubah menjadi phantom.”

“Baiklah... Aku akan memberikan sesuatu yang menarik untukmu, Decade.”

**“SUMMON! FIFTEEN”**

 

Tiba-tiba muncul portal sihir berbentuk segi empat yang mengeluarkan seorang musul  lainnya, Kamen Rider Fifteen. Kamen Rider itu lalu menyeret Decade untuk memasuki portal itu dan menghilang.

 

 

“Dan untuk Wizard....”

**“CHANGE! WISEMAN!”**

“Apa?!... Bagaimana mungkin?!!” Seru Haruto terkejut melihat monster itu bisa berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Mage.

 

 

* * *

 

  

Sementara itu di sisi lainnya terlihat Uzuki yang masih belum mati mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk meraih tubuh Rin. Dia berjalan merangkak menghampirinya dengan segenap nafasnya.

“Rin-chan! K-K.. Kamu tidak apa-apa kan?!”  Tanya Uzuki sambil memegang tangannya. Sejenak retakan di tubuh Rin berhenti ketika mendengar suara Uzuki.

“Uzuki?....” Ujar Rin pelan.

“Ya, Lihat aku... Aku tidak apa-apa kok...”

Perlahan-lahan kesadaran Rin kembali pulih ketika mendengar suara Uzuki. Bola matanya yang kosong telah berubah menyala terisi kembali dengan sinar kehidupan. Rin benar-benar senang melihat temannya itu ternyata masih hidup.

“U-Uzuki!!!”

“Arrrgghhh.... Arrggghhhh...... Arrgggghhhhh........”

Rin masih mengerang kesakitan saat retakan di badannya hampir meluas ke kepalanya.

“Rin-chan, kamu tidak boleh menyerah... Aku tidak mau kamu menjadi phantom!!”

“Yah, benar.. Kamu saat ini tidak boleh menyerah Rin!! Jangan pernah kalah kepada keputus-asaan!!” Seru Haruto memandangnya.

 

“Hoi.. Hoi... Mau lihat kemana kamu ini? Urusanmu denganku belum selesai!!”

_*Yes! Thunder... Understand!*_

“Gyaaaa~~~!!!!”

 

“Rin-chan?!!!!” Teriak Uzuki sambil meneteskan air mata. Namun tiba-tiba dirinya terkejut saat melihat ada telapak tangan dingin sedang menyentuh pipinya.

“U-Uzuki... J-Jangan menangis!”

“A-A.. Aku mau melihat senyumanmu yang tulus itu lagi...” Kata Rin sambil tersenyum tipis

“Ummm.... Uzuki... Ganbarimasu!!” Sahut Uzuki sambil tersenyum manis.

 

“Arrrggghhh!!!!”

 

“Gfu... Gfuu... Gfuu... Sudah terlambat... Sebentar lagi Phantom akan lahir dari dirinya!”

 

“Tidak akan aku biarkan!!” Teriak Uzuki sambil mencium bibir Rin. Sambil membelalakkan mata, Rin yang masih terkejut tanpa sadar telah menghentikan retakan di badannya dan retakan itu menghilang. Gate itu berhasil menutup pintunya sendiri dan menyegel Phantom di dalam dirinya dengan harapan.

 

 

“Uzuki...”

“Tenang saja, semuanya sudah baik-baik sekarang, Rin...”

“Umm... Terima Kasih.”

 

* * *

 

 

“Cih....!!! Padahal tinggal sebentar lagi!..”

“Wheeww...... Hampir saja!”

“Tidak masalah... Selalu ada rencana cadangan untuk kasus kali ini...”

“Heh, Apa Maksudmu?!... Seorang Gate yang berhasil menutup pintunya tidak akan bisa menjadi Phantom kembali!” Ujar Haruto bingung.

“Yup, Benar... Namun... Kali ini berbeda”

 

“Shiburin! Shimumaru!!” Teriak Mio yang mendekati taman itu. namun belum sempat dia bisa menghampiri Rin dan Uzuki. Mendadak monster itu menembakkan sinar laser tepat menembus ke dadanya. Tembakkan yang menumbangkan Mio langsung di tempat.

 

“Arrrccggghhh!!!!..... brukk”

 

“MIO!!!..... MIO-CHAN!!!”

Uzuki dan Rin berlari menghampiri Mio yang tergeletak di tanah, tidak bergerak. Namun terlambat, Mio sudah tidak bernyawa lagi sekarang.

 

**_*dug-dug... dug-dug... dug-dug...*_ **

Tiba-tiba Uzuki jatuh tersungkur di tanah dengan badan menggigil. Dia merasa bahwa detak jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang namun tubuhnya seakan kehilangan kekuatan untuk berdiri. Secercah retakkan terlihat dari kulit tangannya yang mengelupas berganti dengan cahaya ungu. Gate kedua telah ditemukan.

 

“U-Uzuki....!!!” Teriak Rin panik.

“Hoi, Uzuki... K-K.... Kamu kenapa??!!”

“Jangan-Jangan....”

“HAHAHAHA..... Benar! Sebenarnya dari awal, Shimumaru Uzuki adalah target utamaku. Karena dialah Super Gate yang menyimpan Phantom Terkuat di Jagat Raya. Aku cuma beruntung bisa menemukan satu gate lagi yang merupakan temannya sendiri.”

“Apa?!!” Seru Haruto terkejut

 

“TIDAAAKKKK!!!”


	5. Magic Hour

Chapter 5: **Magic Hour**

 

“Ini tidak bagus.... Namun, Meskipun ini berisiko tapi aku juga harus mencobanya.” Kata Haruto sambil mengeluarkan cincin pamungkasnya.

 

_*INFINITY! Please..... Hii Sui Fuu Dou... Bou Zaba Byuu Dogoon*_

 

_ _

 

“Shibuya-san... Aku pikir cuma kamu yang bisa menolong Uzuki saat ini!” Seru Haruto kepada Rin yang masih meratap melihat nasib malang yang diderita kedua temannya itu.

“Ehh?! B-B... Bagaimana mungkin?!”

“Sesungguhnya orang yang berhasil mengatasi keputus-asaannya dan mengalahkan Phantom di dalam dirinya dengan kemampuannya sendiri adalah seorang Magician. Jadi, Mulai saat ini kamu juga adalah seorang Magician. Dan cuma seorang Magician saja yang bisa menyelamatkan seorang Gate agar tidak berubah menjadi Phantom. Karena itu....”

_*Copy! Please...*_

Haruto menyentuhkan Wizard Driver Belt miliknya dan membuat duplikatnya. Haruto lalu memberikan sabuk itu kepada Rin beserta Flame Ring miliknya.

“.....Oleh karena itu, ambil ini!”

“Lakukan Henshin dan selamatkan dia... Cepat!!”

Rin mengambil Belt dan Ring itu dengan ragu-ragu. Sesaat dia merenung apakah kejadiaan ini benar-benar nyata atau mimpi. Namun, darah Mio yang masih basah di telapak tangannya membuktikan bahwa ini memang benar-benar nyata.

“A-A... Aku tidak terlalu mengerti ini.... Tapi kalau cuma itu cara satu-satunya untuk menyelematkan Uzuki. Maka aku akan melakukannya.”

 

 

_*Driver On!*_

“HENSHIN!”

_*Sha ba do bi Touch Henshin.... Sha ba do bi Touch Henshin....*_

_*Flame! Onegai.... HiHiHi.... HiHiHi....!!”_

 

 

 

“Huh... Tumben kok bentuknya beda?” Gumam Haruto di dalam hatinya.

 “Yah sudahlah.... Sekarang, Rin-chan, pasangkan cincin itu ke tangan Uzuki dan sentuhkan ke sabukmu!”

Rin lalu menuruti  perintahHaruto untuk memasangkan cincin magis itu dan keluarlah sebuah portal lingkaran di atas tubuh Uzuki.

_*Engage! Onegai....*_

“Apa itu?....”

“Itu adalah pintu untuk masuk ke dunia  Underworld Uzuki, Sekarang masuklah ke portal itu dan kalahkan panthomnya.” Jelas Haruto.

“Ehh... T-T... Tapi aku sama sekali tidak tahu caranya bertarung!!”

“Tenang saja, disana aku sudah mengirimkan seorang teman yang akan menemanimu bertarung. Tolong yah!”

“Umm... Aku berangkat.”

Rin lalu melompat ke dalam portal lingkaran itu dan masuk ke Underworld milik Uzuki.

 

* * *

 

“Ehhh... D-D... Dimana ini?”

 **“Alamak... Tidak aku duga Haruto mengirim seorang gadis cilik untuk menjadi Wizard....”** Terdengar suara keras menggelegar oleh Rin di dalam dunia itu.

“Ehh... S-S... Siapa?!... S-S.. Suara apa itu?!!”

“Hey... Disini.....”

Rin menengadahkan kepalanya ke langit dan melihat seekor naga terbang di atasnya.

“Naga?!...”

“Aku adalah WizarDragon... Yah, Sudahlah... Aku hanya diperintahkan untuk menemanimu mengalahkan phantom itu.”

 

“Tempat ini.... Bukannya ini kejadian pada saat itu?!....” Gumam Rin yang merasa familiar dengan tempat dan peristiwa yang pernah dialaminya.

“Ahh....”

 

 

_***Kreekk Kreeekk Kreeekk... Kreeekkk..... Kreeeeekkkk....*** _

 

 

Rin tiba-tiba terkejut ketika melihat lingkungan yang berada di depannya itu mulai retak dan menghancurkan setiap fragmen bangunan dan gambar tentang keberadaan Uzuki dan sekelilingnya, berganti dengan kegelapan. Dari balik kegelapan itu dia melihat ada seekor monster beruang yang berukuran besar setinggi gedung keluar mengobrak-abrik setiap kenangan Uzuki.

 

“Hmm... Hei Nak, bersiaplah untuk bertarung... Ambil senjatamu sekarang...”

“Namaku Rin, bukan Nak!”

 

_*Connecto! Onegai....*_

Rin mengeluarkan WizardSwordGun dari dalam portal dan mulai maju menyerang monster itu. dia merubah mode senjata itu menjadi pedang dan menusuk kaki kanan monster itu namun tidak ada gunanya, monster itu malah berbalik dan menyerang Rin sekarang.

 

 

“Kyyaaaa.... Oh tidak, monster itu terlalu besar...!!”

**“Jangan lari.... Teruslah bertarung!”**

“Humm... Kau benar!”

_*Big! Onegai...*_

Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan meninju kedalam portal itu, lalu muncul portal lainnya yang merupakan cerminan dari tangan Rin yang berubah menjadi besar dan menghantam Monster beruang itu hingga terjatuh. Dia lalu melompat sambil mengacungkan pedangnya di udara untuk membelah monster itu menjadi dua.

“......Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali!!”

 

_*COME ON AND SLASH, SHAKE HAND! FLAME SLASH STRIKE! HII... HII.... HII....*_

 

“Hyaaaattt!!!”

*Crasshhh!!!”

**“Gunakan Special Attack, sekarang!”**

“Begini?!..” Kata Rin sambil menyentuhkan cincinnya ke WizarDriver.

 

_*VERY NICE! KICK STRIKE!.... SAIKO..!!!*_

 

 

Rin melompat dan memberikan tendangan pamungkas ke badan Monster itu, namun Monster itu hanya terjatuh di tanah tanpa luka berarti.

**“Cih, tidak berhasil yah?! Apa boleh buat... Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatanku kepadamu.”**

Dragon itu lalu turun ke bawah dan merasuk ke dalam tubuh Rin dan berubah menjadi form Dragon Wizard.

_*Flame! Dragon.... Bou Bou... BouBouBou....*_

_HyAAAAHH!!!_

Daari dada Rin kini mucul mulut Dragon yang menembakkan apinya kepada monster itu. serangan itu berhasil, monster itu kesakitan karena terbakar api yang sangat panas. Rin kembali menyentuhkan tangannya ke sabuknya dan ini adalah jurus pamungkasnya.

_*Final Time All Dragon! Onegai...*_

Rin berubah wujud dalam bentuk sempurna Dragon Form dan memberikan cakar yang cukup dalam menembus dada monster itu.

“Nah, Final...!”

Ucap Rin memberikan sihirnya. Lalu keluarlah portal lingkaran yang menjebak monster itu sehingga tidak bisa bergerak. Dia lalu berputar di dalam lingkaran sihir itu dan menebas badan monster itu dalam satu putaran.

**“Hyaaaaatttt!!!”**

 

** **

 

Monster Phantom itu berhasil musnah berkat kekuatan Rin. Dan kenangan Uzuki di dalam Underworld mulai pulih seperti semula.

“Hufftt....”

**“Akhirnya kamu berhasil melindungi dunia Underworld milik temanmu... Good Job!”**

“...Tapi, tempat ini.. Kenapa aku familiar dengan peristiwa ini?”

**“Ini ada kenangan berharga di hati Uzuki.. Sesuatu yang sangat bernilai dan menjadi sumber harapan di dalam hidupnya.”**

“Itu berarti....” Gumam Rin yang berujung kepada senyuman.

 

 

 

> _“...Hanako-chan yah?.”_
> 
> _“Namaku adalah Shimamura Uzuki....”_

 

“Humm... Aku mengerti....”

“Jadi, bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini?”

**“Humm.... Kamu sudah mau pergi?”**

“Ini adalah dunianya, aku tidak mau terlalu lama berada disini, karena...”

“Yappari.... Dia juga mengingat itu....” Gumam Rin sambil melangkah ke luar menuju portal lingkaran.

 

Di belakang Rin terdapat adegan dua orang gadis sedang duduk bersama sambil berbicara dengan ramah di bangku taman.  Salah satu gadis memakai seragam sekolah, sedangkan satunya lagi sedang sibuk menjaga anjingnya.

 

 

> _“.....Pak Produser, dia sudah menemukanku.”_
> 
> _“Jadi, aku sekarang mempunyai kesempatan untuk mewujudkan impianku itu.”_
> 
> _“Itu membuatku sangat senang.”_
> 
>  
> 
> _ _


	6. Final Time!

Chapter 6: **Final Time!**

 

“Wheewww... Sepertinya dia sudah berhasil yah?” Kata Haruto yang melihat retakan dalam diri Uzuki sudah menghilang sekarang.

“Kurang Ajar!!!”

 

 

“Kalau begitu tinggal dia yang terakhir... Nah, Show Time!”

Wizard dalam Infinity Style memukul “Wiseman” hingga jatuh tergeletak. Bagaimanapun juga  Infinity Style adalah form terkuat Wizard yang tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan Kamen Rider Mage.

_*Yes! Special... Understand!*_

Wiseman mengeluarkan sihirnya untuk membakar Wizard, namun tidak ada pengaruhnya.

“Datanglah Dragon!” Ujar Haruto memanggil senjatanya

Tiba-tiba muncullah Seekor Dragon yang kemudian berubah menjadi Pedang Kapak **AxCalibur** di tangannya. Dia menerjang Wiseman yang sudah kehilangan tenaga akan tetapi Wiseman masih bisa mengeluarkan sihirnya. Dia lalu menduplikat dirinya menjadi dua untuk mengecoh serangan Wizard

_*Dupe! Now...*_

Kedua Wiseman itu mengepung Wizard dari depan dan belakang dan mengeluarkan sihir selanjutnya.

_*Explosion! Now...*_

Wizard kalah dalam duel tidak seimbang ini sehingga membuat dirinya terpelanting jauh. Tidak cukup sampai disitu, Double Wiseman itu lalu mengenakan cincin untuk jurus pamungkasnya.

_*Yes! Kick Strike... Understand!*_

 

“ARRRGGHHHH.....!!!”

Wizard kalah telak dalam pertarungan ini sehingga membuatnya kembali dalam bentuk asalnya, Souma Haruto. Sementara itu Rin baru saja keluar dari portal sihir dunia Underword Uzuki dan mendapati pertarungan sengit sedang berlangsung di depan matanya.

 

* * *

 

 

“Ahh, Aku kembali...” Kata Rin kepada Haruto yang terkapar di tanah.

“Selamat datang kembali.... Good Job, Rin-chan! Ugh~!”

“Terima kasih sudah meminjamkan Dragon kepadaku.” Ujar Rin sambil membungkukkan badan.

“Hmm... Urusanmu disini belum selesai yah?!... Kalau begitu giliran aku yang membantumu disini.”

 

“Guhuhuhu.... Jika 1 Kamen Rider Wizard saja tidak mampu mengalahkanku. Memangnya, apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh Magician amatir seperti kamu?” Ejek Wiseman jadi-jadian itu.

 

“Tidak.. Bukan 1, tapi 2 Kamen Rider..”

 

 

 

“Decade...!” Seru Wiseman.

“Huft... Monster buatanmu itu sungguh merepotkan sekali! Ya sudahlah...”

“Sepertinya kamu memang suka sekali mencampuri urusan orang lain yah?”

“Selama kakiku masih bisa melangkah dan melakukan petualangan ke dunia yang baru itu berarti perjalananku masih belum berakhir.”

 

**“Henshin!”**

_*KAMEN RIDER DECADE!!*_

_*Flame! Please.... HiHiHi.... HiHiHi....!!”_

 “Kali ini kami semua yang akan mengalahkanmu.”

Wiseman yang panik lalu memanggil berbagai macam monster Kamen Rider yang pernah ada seperti Ghoul, Yummy, Dopant, Phantom, dan para shocker lainnya. Tidak pelak pertarungan tidak seimbang antara 2 Kamen Rider dan Para Combatant harus dihadapi.

 

 “Majulah Para Combatant!!

 

_*Land! Dragon... Dandendon Zudogoon*_

Wizard memakai Land Dragon Style untuk menghabisi para combatant yang mendekat ke arahnya dengan sekali pijakan kaki. Sementara Decade memakai Rider Card Kabuto untuk menghabisi mereka dalam sepersekian detik. Namun jumlah mereka masih terlalu banyak sehingga memaksa Wizard mengunggunakan Dragon Timer.

_*Dragon Time! Set Up... START!!*_

Hampir ¾ Combatant dalam sekejab bisa dimusnahkan oleh keempat Wizard Dragon dalam waktu kurang dari 1 menit. Kini Decade dan Wizard bekerja sama untuk mengalahkan Wiseman akan tetapi dia berhasil kabur dan menghilang dari tempat itu.

 

 

* * *

  

“Kyaaaa....” Teriak Rin yang mendapatkan pukulan telak dari salah satu phantom.

“Rin-chan, kamu tidak apa-apa?!” Seru Haruto.

“Umm... Tidak apa-apa...”

“Biar kami berdua yang menghadapinya. Kamu tidak perlu bertarung,  Kamu pergi saja ke tempat Uzuki dan Mio berada sekarang..!”

“Tidak, monster itu sudah melukai dan membunuh temanku... Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya!” Jawab Rin dengan suara geram.

“Umm... Aku mengerti!”

 

“Sebetulnya, sejak awal aku menerima cincinmu... Aku jadi penasaran dengan cincin yang aku temukan ini.” Kata Rin sambil mengeluarkan cincin misterius yang berada di jubahnya.

“Ahh... Cincin itu?! Cincin Magis!!!”

“Benarkah? Apakah bisa dipakai?!”

“Umm... Mungkin.” Jawab Haruto ragu-ragu.

“Baiklah, aku akan mencobanya sekarang.”

_*Cinderella! Onegai!!!.....*_

_  
_ “Kamu berhasil!!”

Rin kini memakai style baru menjadi Magician Biru yang memakai kekuatan Cinderella Style. Bentuk ini mirip dengan Wizard Water Style. Namun dia juga bisa menggunakan Pedang Kapak **AxCalibur** sebagai senjata pamungkasnya. Insting Rin mengatakan bahwa akan ada musuh yang menyerang dirinya, dan benar saja tiba-tiba muncul portal yang mengeluarkan Wiseman. Dengan cekatan, Rin menyerang Wiseman menggunakan kapaknya dan membelahnya menjadi dua bagian. Ledakan terjadi dari tubuh Wiseman, namun dia belum mati....

 

 

“APOLLO! CHANGE”

 

“Super Geist Cutter!”

Sekali lagi monster itu berubah wujud. Kali ini dia menjadi Apollo Geist dan menyerang Decade dari belakang. Namun Wizard bergerak dengan cepat dan mengeluarkan portal untuk melindunginya.

_*Teleport! Please....*_

Cakram tajam itu masuk ke dalam portal lingkaran dan tidak kembali lagi.

 

  
 

 

“Guhh... Sepertinya seranganmu kali ini tidak akan ada gunanya.” Ejek Tsukasa.

“Final Kamen Rider... DECADE!”

Kamen Rider Decade lalu berubah ke wujud Final untuk menggunakan jurus pamungkasnya.

“FINAL ATTACK RIDER... D-D-DECADE!!!

Decade melompat dan memberi tendangan pamungkas dengan menerjang susunan kartu yang mengarah kepada Apollo Geist. Namun musuh itu masih belum mati sehingga Wizard juga harus menggunakan jurus pamungkas kapaknya.

 

 

 

“Finale...”

_*Turn On! High... High... High Touch... Plasma Shining Strike!... KiraKira... KiraKira... KiraKira....*_

 

 

 “RWAAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!”

 

Serangan pamungkas itu benar-benar efektif. Monster itu telah musnah dari hadapan mereka bertiga.

 

“Rin, kamu berhasil...!!!” Ujar Uzuki yang berlari dan memeluknya dengan erat.

“Umm... Kini semuanya sudah selesai...”

“...Tapi.......”

Uzuki dan Rin lalu berubah raut wajah menjadi duka saat mengingat kawan mereka, Mio telah tiada. Namun Haruto tiba-tiba menghampiri mereka dengan senyuman misterius di wajahnya.

“Tenang saja...!”

“...Mungkin aku dulu gagal menyelamatkan nyawa Koyomi. Namun aku pikir aku bisa menggunakan cincin ini sekarang.”

“Ehh...” Seru kedua gadis itu terkejut. Masih ada secercah harapan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa Mio. 

Mereka semua lalu pergi ke tempat Mio berada. Haruto lalu mengenakan cincin di tangannya dan menyentuhkan itu ke Driver Belt miliknya.

_*Revive! Please....*_

Sihir itu begitu manjur, tiba-tiba Mio kembali bangkit dan mengambil nafas panjang seperti orang yang habis bangun tidur dari mimpi buruknya. Ketiga sahabat itu lalu berpelukan bersama seakan tidak ingin berpisah kembali.

 

* * *

 

 

“Uhuukk.... Uhukk...”

Terdengar suara seseorang dari balik reruntuhan tempat monster itu dimusnahkan. Mereka lalu pergi mendekati puing-puing reruntuhan itu dengan hati cemas, namun betapa terkejutnya ketiga gadis 346 Pro itu ketika mengetahui orang itu adalah Ibu Dirut mereka.

“Ibu Direktur Mishiro....!!!”

“Dimana aku?.... Kenapa aku berada disini?....” Tanyanya dengan suara lemah.

Mereka lalu menjelaskan kepada Ibu Dirut apa yang sedang terjadi disini. Mrs. Mishiro itu sama sekali tidak ingat dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi kepada dirinya, selain...

 

“Uzuki?!... Kenapa kalian bertiga ada di tempat ini? Bukannya kalian ada latihan konser hari ini?!” Tanya Mrs. Mishiro.

“Ehh, bukankah ibu sudah memecatku?!” Tanya balik Uzuki bingung.

“Ehh... Memecatmu? Walaupun aku sangat menginginkan itu, tapi aku masih belum memutuskan itu.”

“J-Jadi, Uzuki masih menjadi idol di 346 Pro kan?!” Tanya Rin dan Mio dengan mata terbelalak menatap Dirut mereka.

“Tentu saja...”

 

“YATTAAA!!!”

 

 

“Wheeww...” Guman Haruto tersenyum yang kini telah berjalan pergi menjauhi mereka bertiga. Sementara itu Kadoya Tsukasa juga telah pergi melewati dimensi lain untuk petualangan selanjutnya.

“TUNGGU!” Teriak Rin mencegat kepergian Haruto.

“Urusanku disini sudah selesai... Aku harus pergi sekarang.”

“T-T... Tapi, cincin dan sabukmu....?!”

“Hmm... Buat kamu saja... Karena kamulah Harapan Terakhir untuk dunia ini.” Jawab Haruto sambil berbalik tersenyum kepadanya.

“Aku... Terima Kasih banyak!!”

Rin membungkukkan badannya kepada Haruto yang kini telah menghilang ke dalam portal lingkaran. Sementara itu Uzuki datang menghampiri Rin yang masih mencucurkan air matanya.

 

“Rin-chan?!” Sapa Uzuki

“Tidak apa-apa... Aku baik-baik saja kok.” Jawab Rin sambil mengusap air matanya

“Kalau begitu, aku juga mau minta maaf untuk kejadian tadi.....”

Rin terkejut ketika melihat Uzuki membungkukkan badan kepada dirinya.

“Ehh, Kenapa... Kamu ngomong apa sih Uzuki?.”

“Itu... Itu karena aku sudah menciummu tadi!!....”  Jawab Uzuki dengan pipi memerah.

“Ehh, Ndak apa-apa kok. Beneran.” Ujar Rin pelan dengan muka merah padam.

“BTW, Cincin yang kamu berikan ini... Engage. Itu maksudnya apaan yah?”

“Engagement?!” Seru Mio mendadak mengejutkan mereka berdua.

“Itu... Mou, aku nggak ngerti!!” Teriak Rin sambil menahan rasa malunya.

 

 

**\- THE END -**


End file.
